Together
by GrangerGirl92
Summary: **Contains SPOILERS from the new film Fallen Kingdom*** Claire is hospitalized after the attack, & she and Owen reflect on their relationship and feelings of guilt. How will they get back to normal after she is discharged and what will become of Maisie?
1. 1

Claire Dearing stared at the ceiling of her hospital room, counting the dots. She usually didn't indulge in childish things like that, but it kept her mind off the pain. _One_ _-hundred and twenty-fo..._ it was no use. The beep of her heart monitor was making her lose count. She closed her eyes and tried to get some rest but images of the last 24 hours invaded her mind instead.

 _It was the worst pain Claire had ever experienced. She screamed and fought back tears as Owen rolled the diorama's tree off her injured leg; just grateful the Indoraptor hadn't taken it off completely. She winced when he pressed against it to stop the bleeding. "You have to go find her!" she pleaded to Owen. The Indoraptor had chased Maisie up the stairs. "No, I'm not leaving you like this!" Claire looked Owen in the eyes and gathered as much resolve as she could. Grabbing his shirt collar, she pulled him in and kissed him deeply. "I'll be fine," she said, her voice shaking. "Go!"_

Claire knew why Owen was so protective of her. They'd survived two separate dinosaur attacks in the past three years, both of which were her fault. She approved the creation of the I-Rex, which led to the creation of the Indoraptor.

"I put myself in this damn hospital," she sighed.

Just beyond the bed was a counter with a vase of daisies and three get-well cards. Zia, Franklin, & Maisie had stopped by earlier. It was Owen who'd stayed all night.

Claire traced his outline slumped in the visitor's chair; the rise and fall of his chest was fading. She locked the image in her mind and smiled as he woke up.

"Hey," she whispered.

Owen looked a mess. His clothes were still damp from the storm last night and he was covered in dirt and minor scrapes. Yet, he looked good.

"How'd you sleep?"

"As well as expected," Claire lied. She was exhausted but dug her knuckles into the mattress anyway and sat herself up. Sometimes her determination got the better of her. That maneuver sent a shock wave of pain into her lower thigh, making her yelp.

"Whoa, take it easy!" Owen said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "This isn't the Olympics."

"Don't worry, I won't be running marathons any time soon," Claire joked, cracking a smile.

If there was one thing she was good at, it was being in control. Owen admired that, but he hated to see her hurt and wished that he'd been the one laid up instead.

"Last night was pretty funny though," she continued, tucking a strand of auburn hair behind her ear. They thought we were married since you brought me in. And then trying to explain how exactly I got injured. Did you see the look on the doctors' faces?"

"Priceless," Owen chuckled as he caught Claire's gaze. He wasn't sure where they stood relationship wise. Were they back together? Or just people that kissed in the heat of a moment?

A knock at the door broke their gaze as Dr. Taylor entered. She was a tall brunette who'd ironically graduated from the same college as Claire – Northwestern University. She picked up her chart as she eyed Owen. Where she came from, male associates of a female patient were usually to blame for injury, but she'd seen the news about Isla Nublar so he was in the clear.

"How do you feel today Claire?" Dr. Taylor asked.

"Umm…a little better. It still hurts though. Do you think you could give me something stronger?"

"I can if that's what you need. It'll also help you sleep."

Claire nodded in desperation. She could forget about the pain if she could only get some sleep.

"Okay, I'll up your dose to 50 milligrams of morphine. You're currently on 25. Be right back."

When Dr. Taylor exited the room, Owen put his eyes on Claire again and folded his arms.

"I thought you said you slept."

Claire sighed and looked away as if she was a child being reprimanded.

"It's what you wanted to hear, wasn't it?"

"Claire! I don't want to _hear_ that you're sleeping if it's not the truth. You and I, we make a good team but it only works if we're honest with each other."

"I know, I'm sorry…I…I'm just so tired," Claire replied.

Owen took a deep breath and closed his eyes, remembering the kiss. _That_ was honest.

"It's okay. You've been through hell. I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry," he admitted.

He sighed and looked at the woman before him. She was physically and emotionally exhausted, having just survived a dinosaur attack with a gash in her leg, and yet she was beautiful.

Dr. Taylor came back in with the medication and hooked up Claire to an I.V. She helped readjust her back into a sleeping position and monitored for the first few minutes.

"You can go home if you want," Claire said as the morphine began pumping through her body. Owen smirked, knowing that Claire had forgotten they no longer lived together. It must've been strong because within moments she had drifted into sleep.

"She'll be out for the rest of day. It's up to you Mr. Grady," Dr. Taylor said as she closed the door behind her.

" _I'm not leaving you like this!"_ The rise and fall of her chest reminded Owen that Claire was okay, for now. Though he couldn't help feel guilty. It was his research with the raptors that put her in this hospital. He never considered its application for future hybrids.

He sighed and flicked off the lights, sending the room into partial darkness. The only light peaked in through the window on the far wall. It was going to be another long night but they would get through it together. He pulled up the chair, getting as comfortable as possible, and took Claire's hand in his.


	2. 2

The ride back to Claire's apartment was a quiet one. As usual, Owen insisted on driving but she posed no argument. They didn't bicker over the radio channels or the level of air conditioning. They just drove.

Shops and eateries whizzed by the passenger window as Claire recalled one of the mornings before. She distinctly remembered waking up in the hospital with her hand in Owen's and it feeling…right.

But were they back together? She kissed him; it should be obvious. But they'd been together before and it didn't work. Would another go really make a difference?

All these thoughts swam around in Claire's head as Owen pulled into her driveway and parked. He'd taken notice of her silence the whole ride over. Turning towards her, he asked in only two words.

"You ok?"

Claire was definitely not okay. She still felt tired despite sleeping in the hospital, was out of a job thanks to the volcanic eruption, and now had an unappealing scar on her lower left thigh that would never go away.

But she nodded in reply.

Before Owen could say anything more, Claire slipped out of the passenger seat and headed to her place.

"I'm going to take a shower," she said, placing her purse on the dining room table.

"Make yourself at home."

Claire disappeared into the bathroom as quickly as she'd disappeared from the car. She wasn't facing her situation and Owen knew that. Her managerial position at Jurassic World had allowed her to push personal feelings aside so much so that it became second nature. Claire was like a turtle; push too much and she'd hide in her shell. He'd have to find another way.

In the bathroom, Claire was grateful for the locked door between them. She peeled off the cargo green outfit she was admitted in and threw them in the hamper, leaving her in a black bra and panties. Claire had always admired her pear-shaped figure but now she was seeing nothing but flaws.

 _My butt's too big,_ she thought, turning to the side. _My stomach isn't flat enough._ And that scar. She hated it. The thought of showering was motivation enough so she wouldn't have to look at her reflection any longer. Claire turned the faucet knobs and stepped in.

Owen looked around the apartment while he waited. He'd only been in it a few times before for dinner when Claire insisted on making him her grandmother's signature Irish stew. They ended up eating boxes of low mein and dumplings instead.

Her mantle was lined with framed pictures of her youth, from the Big Bear trip as a child to the Vegas road trip with her sister Karen for her 21st birthday. Owen noticed that was the most recent picture of the siblings.

At the end of the line was a picture Owen wasn't expecting. It was a candid of them from the time they hiked Tree People. Claire was slightly ahead of him, both looking back at their friend Bobby's click of the camera. How someone could look so beautiful without intention, Owen didn't know.

His trip down memory lane was halted by the sudden silence in the apartment. The shower was no longer running. Owen turned at the creak of the bathroom door to find Claire, her hair still damp and clad only in a fluffy white towel.

He averted his gaze.

She took note of it as she made her way over to him.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before," she said sweetly.

Claire reveled in this sudden burst of confidence that was so different from her feelings behind closed doors. She wanted to be wanted, scar and all. She wanted to be in control.

She placed herself an inch from Owen's body and grazed his lips with hers. He tried to be a gentleman and resist but how could he? He leaned in to kiss her back when he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Claire? It's us," Zia called out.

Claire sighed. She'd forgotten she'd agreed to let Maisie stay in her guest room until they could find suitable arrangements for her.

"I'd better get dressed," she said and headed for the bedroom.

Owen was met with interesting looks when he opened the door. Zia raised her brows while Maisie tried to hold back a giggle.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, making her way inside with Maisie in tow.

"I…uh… we were just…"

"Owen was helping me get settled," Claire said in an authoritative tone, emerging fully dressed in jeans and an old t-shirt.

Zia understood the word games were for Maisie's sake and suggested the nine-year-old take her bag into the guest room. On her way she stopped in front of Claire.

"Thank you for letting me stay. I promise I won't be too much trouble," she said, her British accent heavy with each word.

Claire smiled.

"You can stay as long as you want," she said.

After Maisie closed the door, Claire turned her attention across the room to Owen and Zia.

"You shouldn't have said that. You know it's only matter of time before foster care will come and place her in a home," Zia said.

"I know, it's just…I thought she could use some stability right now, that's all."

Owen and Zia shared a look. Maisie wasn't the only one who needed some stability.

"What? What was that look?" Claire asked.

Zia shook her head and held up her hands in defense of her forthcoming answer.

"It's only that we're worried about you Claire. You know, you've been through a lot and we don't like to see you like this. We thought it would be a good idea if Owen stayed a few days or so."

Claire was taken aback. Yes, she wanted to get back with him, but they were suggesting a bodyguard. They were treating her like a child.

She scoffed as she crossed in front of them, making her way into the kitchen to pour herself some water.

"I'm a big girl. Tomorrow I'll start looking for a new job and everything will be fine," she said, secretly hoping that it would.

"And who's going to look after Maisie while you're out job hunting?" Owen replied, crossing his arms.

Claire hadn't considered this. _Damn, they're good_ , she thought.

"What about you?" she countered and gestured towards Zia. "Why can't you stay?"

"I can't. I have two dogs. Besides, Owen doesn't even have an actual place. He lives in a trailer."

Zia's sly wit stung a little but Owen knew she was right. He was the best possible choice. Maisie liked him and he knew Claire like the back of his hand.

"Fine," Claire agreed as she and Owen plopped on the couch. While Zia was ordering a pizza for dinner, Owen took advantage of the pause in conversation.

"About before…" he started but Claire shook her head.

"Forget it, it was nothing."

There she went again pushing her true feelings aside. Why was she saying this? What happened to the confidant Claire she just displayed?

"No, I mean in the car…when I asked you if you're okay," he said.

Claire looked him in the eyes. It was the same look she gave him inside the shattered diorama. But this time she shook her head.

Owen leaned back against the couch as Claire leaned her head against his shoulder. They stayed like that until the pizza arrived.


End file.
